jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szczerbatek
right|220px"Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo wystraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie". - Czkawka Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless - osesek, szczerbaty) - przyjaciel Czkawki, jedyna nocna furia żyjąca na wyspie Berk. Jego książkowym odpowiednikiem jest Osesek, z gatunku ogrodowiec pospolity. Imię Imię smok dostał przypadkowo. Czkawka, dając smokowi rybę, zauważa, że ten schował swoje zęby i myśli, że po prostu ich nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zwierzę wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z jego rąk. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia smok dostał swoje imię. Wygląd i charakter Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, poznanym i wytresowanym przez ludzi. Jest to dorosły smok, znacznie większy od książkowego odpowiednika Oseska, który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka może ujeżdżać smoka. Szczerbatek ma czarną skórę, dwie pary skrzydeł (druga znajduje się u podstawy ogona), duże uszy i kocie, żółto-zielone oczy. Wyróżnia go brak jednej płetwy (lewej) w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy złapał go Czkawka. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. 220px|leftSmok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i mądry. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Jest lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, jest waleczny i groźny. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak np. Hookfang lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Historia i rola W filmie Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na wioskę Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyga się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. 250px|leftCzkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Za drugim razem przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się sztyletu, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi ruchomy ogon z brązowego materiału i metalowego thumb|Pierwszy ogon Szczerbatkarusztowania. Ponownie udaje się do doliny, żeby przyczepić smokowi brakującą część ogona. Przynosi mu duży kosz pełen ryb, by zająć jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony smok po chwili zrywa się do lotu, w czasie którego Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Wynalazek się sprawdza. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla swojego już smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawka thumb|left|Pierwszy wspólny lotuczy się manewrowania swoją częścią ogona. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych Wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z koszmarem ponocnikiem Szczerbatek ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia Wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze śmiertnikiem zębaczem, Sączysmark z koszmarem ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z zębirogiem zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z gronkielem. thumb|Drugi ogon Szczerbatka Wielki smok, sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - jedną nogę. W ramach podziękowania Pyskacz robi dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. W Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce podczas święta Snoggletog w wiosce Berk wszystkie smoki uciekają z wyspy. Wszystkie, oprócz Szczerbatka, który nie może sam latać. Podczas wspólnego lotu przyjaciele natykają thumb|left|194px|Trzeci ogon Szczerbatkasię na stado smoków, lecących w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie smoków. W ramach prezentu świątecznego Czkawka robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Jak się okazuje, nie poleciał tam, gdzie pozostałe smoki - na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku dniach Szczerbatek wraca wraz z pozostałymi smokami, niosąc w pysku chełm Czkawki. W Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków, rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Mildew, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W ''Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies '' W Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią kiedykolwiek widzianą na wyspie Berk, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem gatunku lub że gatunek zamieszkuje tereny bardzo odległe od archipelagu, do którego należy Berk. *Szczerbatek przez całe dalsze życie nie mógł samodzielnie latać - zawsze ktoś musiał sterować jego ogonem. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki